


Epicness

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy, Crying Breakfast Friends, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by Twitter, Metafiction, Popcorn, Season Finale, Short One Shot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Steven watches the season finale ofCrying Breakfast Friends!.





	Epicness

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, how I felt when I watched the live broadcast for "Change Your Mind" lol

On his TV, the Season 5 finale of Steven's absolute favorite TV show, _Crying Breakfast Friends!_ , was about to come on. This episode in particular was 44 minutes long, and had been much hyped up the fans, previews, and crew alike.

With his popcorn and hard-shelled chocolate candy in his hands (mixing them together made them both extra yummy!), he couldn't bear to wait another second as he watched the timer on the screen tick down to the premiere at 7 PM.

His heart was pounding in his chest. His palms were sweaty. His tummy felt queasy.

Finally, the theme song started playing. His eyes turned into stars at the surge of excitement.

The episode started out a little slow, but eventually quickly accelerated. Things got crazier and crazier, and kept ending on cliffhangers.

(The commercial breaks fortunately allowed him to wash off his sticky fingers.)

By the fourth act, Steven just didn't know what to expect anymore. And just when he thought he was over the last dozen twists and turns, he was even more blown away by the villain revealing to be nothing but... a cinnamon roll!

Oh Stars. Oh Stars. Oh Stars! OH. STARS!

He was traumatized. He was a wreck. He couldn't breathe. His face was a mess with snot and tears. He had a headache.

What a finale. He rated the episode a 100/10!

But a few moments later after turning off the TV, he was starting to feel a little sad. With pretty much every major plot point wrapped up, what more could happen next? Was the series... over for good?

Fortunately, his fears were soon quelled when he read posts on social media stating "ATTENTION: THIS WAS NOT THE SERIES FINALE" and "No, there's so much more to come! 😉" and the like.

**Author's Note:**

> Based a section off of this amazing tweet of somebody describing their experience with watching _Avengers Endgame_ : https://twitter.com/MegaLucarioX/status/1120546342894473222 (You're welcome.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
